Goodbye, My Almost Lover
by Broken ArchAngel
Summary: The last thing I saw was his handsome face; the last thing I felt was his soft lips against mine; and the last thing I heard was an angel's voice, his voice, saying, "Goodbye, my almost lover…"  My version of Bree's story.


**HELLO EVERYONE!**  
><strong>To the people who think I've disappeared off the face of Earth, I'm not dead.<strong>  
><strong>And to the readers of THE LAST GOODBYE, I'm going to upload the last chapter soon. Instead of it being from individual writers, I've decided to use a bit of each entry's and add some of my own stuff into it too. It should be up, at latest, end of May...but no promises. However, I do aim to finish TLG by Summer, so I can do my HP fics.<strong>

**Anyways, a new fic (:**  
><strong>One-shot only, the idea came to me randomly one day like end of last year or so, or was it like almost a year ago? I'm not sure, but it just did.<strong>  
><strong>Credits to: My awesome awesome friend TAYTAY, otherwise known here as My Poor Broken Heart.<strong>  
><strong>TayTay dearest helped write part of it, then let me edit it (: which means wreck havoc through it (: YAY ME!<strong>

**Okay, this is getting long...**  
><strong>So on with the story!<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah, one more thing, this is slightly non-canon, primarily cos I never read "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" but just enjoy (:<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters and plot line. All I own in my own imagination, and Kristy.<strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Bree, Sabrina Tanner and if there is one thing I'm sure about, it is this: I am about to die.<p>

It all happened so fast; we were all organized at first, when we entered the field. Only the Cullens were standing there, looking just like how our master, Riley, described. Mistress Victoria had an unpleasant encounter with this coven and decided to seek revenge, to swipe out the human of the little group. We all thought this was an easy win, as we were larger than them in numbers and strength, but how wrong was I. Because that was when those horrific mutant bastards, the werewolves came, snarling and growling and throughout the army, sheer panic broke through. They finished us slowly, picking us off one by one. The truth?

I PANICKED.

I turned and ran, hid behind a boulder that was conveniently close to me and I prayed to the Gods, whom I never believed in, that I would be fine. But the leader of the Cullens, and his STUPID, SIMPERING mate, found me. I knew that his mate had a soft spot for humans and was kind, too kind. I took advantage of her weakness.

" D-Don't h-h-hurt me, p-p-please," I whimpered, sounding pathetic and helpless. Like I didn't want to be here, which was partly true. He hesitated, "I don't want or need to hurt you, little one. You can live with us, if you're willing to change your diet,"...I stared blankly. LIVE WITH THEM...I...I never had a family before...

All my life, I had been an orphan. Abandoned at birth because my stupid parents wanted a boy that I wasn't, I had been left on the doorsteps of an orphanage. The old lady managing that place took me in, and kept me in the baby room until I was five, then transferred me to the other children. The friends I had made as a toddler had all been adopted, leaving me as the youngest there. The parents of the other kids are mostly dead and none of them had been thrown out as a baby by their parents. I was weak due to my parents no really caring enough to give me nutrition and therefore, I was an easy target to the older kids. They all bullied me, verbally and physically. They'd call me names and hit me when they were unhappy with something, anything. The old lady never cared enough to do anything about it, except to patch me up at the end of each day.

Then I turned six, and had to start school, which was no better in any way. My day became like this: Go to school and get ignored by everyone, go back to orphanage and get beaten up. People laughed at me, and called me 'nobody' and a load of other bullcrap names. This went on till I was thirteen, where everything turned a whole lot worse. The hormonal teenaged boys decided one day after school that raping a helpless girl would be fun. They took me to the basement, gagging me with a sock so I couldn't scream or shout. Then they roughly ripped off my too baggy clothes and started to prod and poke and bite and lick and suck on anything reachable. After they were done, they would complain on how I 'wasn't good enough' and that I was unworthy. Then, they hit me until they were satisfied and then they'd leave the room. Every day after that, they would do the same thing. On my sixteenth birthday, which I only know due to the many uncelebrated birthdays before where I would cry myself to sleep thinking that many years ago, on this day, my parents threw me into the hell hole, they decided to give me some 'sexy clothing' and bring me out to one of their guy meetings with their friends. Turns out, it was all a big joke. They all took turns having their way with me, making sure I 'satisfied their needs'. That night, I ran away. I left that place, vowing to never go back.

I made little money by working two jobs, at a diner at day and a bar at night. I made a close friend at the diner, who was willing to let me live with her on a low rent. I used all the money I had accumulated from the age of ten and was able to afford the rent. Kristy and I became best friends very quickly. She was a 24-year-old College graduate and was looking for stray jobs here and there. She schooled me at home and made sure I knew the basics of everything, so I could hopefully find a proper job one day. I lived with her for about a year and one night, on my way home from the bar; I came across a car accident. And in the middle of the road, covered in blood, was Kristy. Dead. Apparently, a drunk driver mulled her over and the hit killed her almost instantly. Her parents had past away a few years ago in an accident as well, and therefore, in her will, much of her things were left to me. I learnt not to feel anything for anyone, and I've had no reason to live ever since, and my work turned sloppy. I lost both of my jobs and ended up as a prostitute, just to earn a little bit of money. The money Kristy left me was barely enough to sustain the monthly rent, and a cheap McDonald meal a day. On my second week in the hell I call a 'job', I ran into Riley on my way home, who changed me. That was the summary of my pathetic human life and the start of my even more pathetic eternally doomed life.

Back to the present, Leader looked at me, trying to decipher whether I was alright or not. I looked up towards him from under my lashes, fluttering them slightly and quivering my jutted out bottom lip (a trick I learnt from being a prostitute to get men to do nearly anything), I said," Really? I can? I mean, no one's ever given me a home before…"

I place that twinkle in my eye, allowing a grin to split across my face. Fake, of course, and only to get out of getting killed. Or maybe, I should let him kill me, then I can end my screwed up existence. No, I can't die yet, I need to seek revenge on those jerks that raped me and got me pregnant at 14 because they didn't bother with protection anymore. Got me pregnant just to beat me till I miscarried. Since the age of 14, I've been pregnant countless times and every time, I have miscarried. Because of them. I'm going to make them pay for it. I must stay strong, I must fight on. For all those little girls and boys who have died in my womb because of those idiots.

Leader placed on a kind smile, and wife looked at me motherly. Wife said in a warm tone," Dear, its alright. Stay here, we're going to fight. I'll tell the others not to fight you."

I smiled another fake smile, this one shyly, "Thanks so much, miss."

"Esme, I insist," Wife told me. I nodded, and repeated," Esme."

"Carlisle, welcome to the Cullen Clan," Leader stated. I nodded and repeated his name. Just then, a strong scent of strawberries and freesias slammed into my face, a very delicious scent. The one we were sent to kill. The bitch that made me start this screwed up existence. Without her, mistress Victoria would not have changed Riley, me or anyone here. I scanned the grounds for someone who would most likely carry the scent and saw another one of those mutant wolves run in. Growling, his sharp teeth bit into one of my friend's arm and ripped the chunk of meat out with a large sound of metal grinding against metal. Then he proceeded to rip her apart. I heard her screams of agony and slapped my hands over my ears to block out the painful cries. Forcing my eyes shut and curled into a ball, I tried to stop the screaming and falling of my teammates.

At last, the fight stopped. The piercing scent of the burning flesh of those whom I once called family lingered in the air. I didn't dare leave the shelter of the boulder. I didn't dare leave this curled up position. Hell, I didn't even dare to uncover my ears and open up my eyes. Then I heard a sharp bark of pain, and judging from the masculine voice and the thundering footsteps of a herd after the exclamation, I assume it was one of the mutant bastards. I stayed hidden through it all, never once leaving the small piece of heaven.

After a minute or so, the stench of the wolves cleared. The smell of burning vampire flesh lingered in the air, but no longer was it the strong sharp smell that I hated. Wife and Leader came over, and carefully, as if I was a porcelain doll, they guided me out of my hiding place and brought me to where everyone was standing. There was a bitchy-looking blonde, a muscle guy, a pixie bitch and some blonde guy. Trying to look intimidating eh? Not working very much. They all looked at me in shock, and I smiled shyly. The big guy waved happily while bitch blondie glared at me; Pixie smiled softly and other blondie remained stoic.

This other bronze-haired guy came running in with a brunette. The strawberry-freesia scent slammed me in the face again, much stronger this time. I stifled a growl, knowing that the brunette was a human (rosy cheeks, thumping heart beat, can anyone be any more obvious?) and she was delicious. Bronze guy spoke with Leader in hushed tones, and eyed me somewhat curiously, regarding whether or not I was a threat. I looked at him with faked fear and quivered in fright, although nothing is scaring me at the moment.

I was suddenly yanked roughly by guy blondie, causing me to stumble slightly and fall. Immediately, two experienced hands assaulted me as ropes wrapped me. On closer inspection, the fore mentioned ropes were not what I had assumed it to be. They were chains of metal, chunky but much less breakable. It bounded me tightly, and the metallic scent made me want to vomit. I craned my neck and snuck a peek at male blondie, and recognized him as Jasper, the one Master Riley said to be careful of as he had high levels of training on dealing with newborns. Simply put, he was a dangerous person-well, vampire-to trifle with. He looked every bit the vampire too, with no compassion in his face, just like bitch blondie. Was it in blonde heritage to be really mean?

Jasper stood in front of me in a very menacing stance, with the others surrounding in a sort of loose semi-circle, intimidating? Not really, but their presence was enough to ensure that I knew that I was outnumbered and had no use fighting back. Smart technique…bet it's from Jasper, who seems to be the military guy in this situation. He then started the questioning, and to say he was harsh was probably the understatement of the year. If I were still a human, I would have pissed myself in fright the first time he looked at me…oh by 'looked', I meant glared in a way that should be saved for enemies who had made you watch them slaughter your family right in front of you and laugh as you cried in agony. In short, very scary. The hatred was prominent in his eyes, as well as in the lines of his faces. I cringed involuntarily, even though Master Riley drilled it into us not to show fear. Pansy-looking bronze-haired vamp and the stupid human stood aside behind the family, the human obviously scared of Jasper. Well, duh, anyone in the right mind would take one look at this blonde guy in this state and run in the other direction in a speed so quick that it seemed as if a stampede was after you. Bitch Blondie continued to glare at me, face set into a pissed-off look. Pixie and Muscle Guy seem to be neutral about everything, while Leader and Mom looks with high amounts of concern and care in their eyes. Seriously, they are so vulnerable. This weakness would one day come back and bite them in the arse, trust me, I know. I used to be trusting and everything, and look at where I am right now.

"Are there anymore newborns created by Victoria?" he growled in a deathly whisper. I didn't respond, since Master Riley had told us that if any of us in the newborn army happened to be subjected to questioning, we must not reveal anything about the army. Narrowing his amber eyes, he swiftly grabbed my right arm and pulled me up from my kneeling position on the floor, right towards his body. His licked his fingers and next thing I knew, I was screaming in agony due to the pain of my mark. He had touched my mark with his venom-coated fingers and although he only applied small amounts of pressure, it was like going through hell again as his venom reacted against my own and my master's venom. In vampirism, the worse torture was to press other vampire's venom against your own mark, as your body is torn between two sires. Although the original sire will definitely win due to the fact that most of his or her venom was inside your body, the torturer's venom will cause a very painful reaction.

"N-n-n-no s-s-sir," I whimpered, afraid that he would re-afflict the torture upon me. He suddenly let go and unceremoniously dropped me to the ground. A loud bang resounded in the field we were on, as the sound of my hard body crashing against the now cracked floor.

"How in the hell did your army manage to track Bella?" he snarled at me, and I instantly cringed. I tried to answer but my master's bite shot pain around my body. Shit, forgot about the fact that my masters had sworn me, and all other newborns, to secrecy, meaning that we would die in a very painful manner if we were to tell the secret.

"Well…? He asked, impatient. I looked up worriedly, knowing that if I did not say anything, there would be painful repercussions. I shook my head and braced myself for another walk through the firey pits of hell as his hands once again extended towards me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Pixie in a trance-like state, Muscle Guy looking concerned for Pixie (Were they mates? The two blondes look like perfect bitches together in my opinion) and Bitch Blonde is still glaring, and slightly smirking at me in pain. Bitch. Mom had her head tucked under leader's chin, against leader's chest as she sobbed and they both had their heads turned the other way. Pansy and human, who I had now defined as Bella, had walked even further back, so that human could only see the formation of our semi-circle and not the things going on inside. That was when everyone suddenly tensed. Even I, a newborn could sense that there were other foreign vampires in the area, though by the looks in the Cullen's eyes, they had known these vampires pretty well, and it was fairly obvious these vampires were not welcomed. Just as that thought crossed my mind, four vampires stepped out of the forests, looking every bit as terrifying as Jasper, who had turned the his back to me so that he could protect his family from the newly entered vampires. These vampires did not look like nomads to me, due to their matching blood red robes.

There were four in total: a girl who looked merely twelve years old, and seemed to posses great evil and love for torture in her; a similar looking boy, probably her twin, who seemed emotionless and unfeeling; a lean man of about 20, and judging from his stance is probably a tracker; and lastly a huge hulk of a man, and boy was he scary. They stood an arrow looking stance, with the twins in the lead and the other two a step behind. The response was instantaneous, the Cullens, except Pansy, human, Mom and Leader, all bared their teeth at the new-comers, but the four royal-looking vampires seemed oblivious to it.

"Well, well, well Cullens…we came to watch the show, but the credits are already rolling…" the little blonde she-devil said with a slight smirk, her voice airy and fairly like, but filled with steel. It fitted her I guess, since she looked angelic, yet her presence was one that screamed danger. The Angel of Death.

"Yes, Jane…I suppose the Volturi had sent you four to rid the newborn army?" Leader said.

"Of course, but you guys have already done such a great job and…you kept one alive?" she said, amused as the lean man pointed at me and she peered around Jasper, who was standing in front of me.

"We were just…"he said, drifting off to find an appropriate word, "interrogating her, wanting to know if there were any newborns left…" Jasper answered the rhetorical question, his face not betraying any emotions.

"Well, she cannot live," Jane deadpanned. I gasped, wide-eyed, at the prospect of dying. I hadn't murdered the bastards that made me who I am today…I hadn't found my birth parents, who doomed me into such a crappy childhood…most of all, I hadn't experienced being loved by someone else…

"WHY? ! I…I mean, she didn't do anything! She didn't hurt anyone, why should she die?" a feminine voice exclaimed. Thank you human. Any irritation and thirst that had once washed through me was gone temporarily, as I prayed the royal vampires would see reasons.

"The Volturi will not allow for newborns who might go on killing streaks to live," she-devil answered, emotionlessly.

"Oh and I see little Bella is still human…" Jane cooed mockingly, but I could barely hear it. Does that mean she would kill me? I don't want to die!

"Remember, the Volturi do not give second chances," the second half of the witch twins deadpanned, then he seemed to remember me and asked," Dear sister, what do we do with her?"

"Why, dear brother, we kill her of course," she replied, enthusiastically. I shivered at the sadistic glint in her eyes and cowered further away from her and the rest of the killing crew. I was totally going against Master Riley's commands of 'never showing fear' but right now? To hell with it all! When you are about to die, who the hell cares whether they show fear or not? You're going to die either way.

"Jane, dear, are you sure that dear Sabrina has to die? Surely, we could adopt her into our diet and help her live our lives," Mate pleaded, trying to persuade the she-devil to change her mind. It was obvious that she stood the role of a leader in this group and her word is law. If she says I die, I'm dead; if she says I live, I continue on in life. She holds the cards of my life.

"Esme," she-devil sneered, "this little newborn will cause nothing but harm. She's better off dead."

"But…but…" Human tried to beg once again.

"Shut up human, you have no say in this," snapped the she-devil, before her eyes refocused on Leader. The bronze-haired guy growled lowly, along with the Pixie and the Muscle guy. From behind she-devil, I saw that the other hulk of a man was staring up ahead, at me, with a pained expression. This expression made my heart quench and tug, and I felt the urge to hold him in my arms and comfort him, even though I barely know him.

"That's enough, I. Want. To. Go. _Home." _the little witch stated and then snapped her fingers twice. That seemed to be some form of order as the remaining of the death crew stood at attention. Instantly, my body filled with dread, knowing that I was not going to make it.

"Felix, take care of that," she stated to the hulk of a man, aka Felix, and jerked her thumb towards my general direction. Felix's pained expression grew, and his frown deepened, sorrow evident in his eyes. He stalked towards me slowly, and the rest of the Death Crew stood behind and waited. She-devil was looking as sadistic as ever, eyes gleaming and all; her twin was looking bored and mildly interested; and the third guy was not even paying attention anymore.

Felix reached Jasper, and with a stare, Jasper was forced to step aside. Felix then took one step, two steps, three steps towards me. I looked up in fright and he smiled gently. "Miss, your hand please," he said, smoothly with a slight Russian accent. I lifted my shaking hand, trusting him not to pull it off with a pop. He reached his forward to meet mine, and electric sparks shot from the contact. From that one touch, warmth spread throughout my body and I felt safe and loved. It was the best feeling in the world, and made me feel like I was floating in a bubble of happiness.

Both of us let out gasps, and his frown deepened some more, eyes even more sad. I was just about to apologize for offending him with my unworthiness when he shook his head at me, seeming as if he read my mind. "Don't, my mate, don't."

Mate? This man is my mate? Isn't your mate the guy, or girl in his case, you spend forever with? The one that you just can't live without? Isn't he the one I've been craving to come to me all this time? And now, once I've met him, my soul mate, I have to die. Lord in high heavens, what game are you playing? What have I done to deserve this?

"Oh? Your mate eh?" She-devil's twin said, mildly interested. Felix nodded and turned his head towards the devil's incarnate herself. "Jane, please, she is my mate. I…I can't live without her," he pleaded, fear for my evident in his slightly wavering voice. Hope filled my chest at the prospect that perhaps the devil would grow a heart and show mercy. As for the she-devil, her eyes lost the malicious gleam, her lips turned downwards into a frown and she looked pretty upset.

"Felix, I'm sorry. I know how it feels to be without a mate. My mate was stolen away from me too, but…Master's orders. I am so very sorry," she said sadly, looking down. I knew that if she lifted her head, her eyes probably held venom tears.

He smiled sadly at me, and held my hands tight. Slowly, he dipped his head so that his lips met mine. At that moment, all my unhappiness flew to the clouds and I was wrapped in a blanket of sheer contentment. The kiss was soft, and oh so gentle, but it was the best moment of both of my pathetic lives. When the chaste kiss ended, all I felt was calm, and serenity. Gripping both of my hands tightly, he whispered softly to me "I love you" before his teeth sunk into my neck. Instead of screaming in pain, I felt nothing. No pain, no nothing. I didn't scream, and just before I closed my eyes, I saw she-devils twin closing his eyes in concentration, facing me. I guess he used his power, whatever it was, to null the pain and made sure Felix didn't suffer from hearing my cries. I could hear Mate's muffled crying, but it was very far away, as if it was heard through several quilts and blankets. I could hear countless other sobs, one I identified as the human and another as the pixie. The last thing I saw was his handsome face; the last thing I felt was his soft lips against mine; and the last thing I heard was an angel's voice, his voice, saying, "Goodbye, my almost lover…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's the end.<br>Not my best work, but oh wells.  
>Hope you enjoyed.<br>**

**Hmm, I seemed to have written a lot of angsty stories lately...I mean, those are the only types that I've uploaded...  
>Alright, I'll finish TLG and then move onto something happier.<strong>

**xoxo  
>Love<br>Broken ArchAngel  
><strong>


End file.
